Knockback Jinx
(fli-PEN-doh) (PS2 version) |type=Jinx |hand= |light=Blue |effect=Knocks over or pushes against a target |creator= }} The '''Knockback Jinx' (Flipendo) is a jinx that can be used for a variety of purposes; to physically repel an opponent, knock away an object, to blast apart fragile objects, and activate magically charmed switches. It is covered in both Quentin Trimble's The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection and Miranda Goshawk's The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2. This spell is also common (and useful) in duels and should be a part of any duelist's arsenal. History It was covered by Filius Flitwick in Charms class in 1984.Hogwarts Mystery This jinx was taught by Professor Quirinus Quirrell to his first year Defence against the Dark Arts class in 1991; they later used it to defeat the various imps, fire crabs, and pixies residing in Hogwarts Castle, as well as helping to protect themselves against the monsters in the Forbidden Forest . In the second year, students learn how to charge up the spell to more powerful levels (without casting the variations). To do so, one must hold their power in their wand and release their magic when the blue spell turns a strange purplish-red colour. Past this point, the spell will backfire in mid-cast, or fly back to the caster, damaging them somewhat. Effect The Knockback Jinx feels like a blow to the chest, knocking its victim back, along with "a loud bang." Defence The Knockback Jinx can be rebounded to its caster by means of either the Disarming Charm or the Shield Charm, as many other spells can, or simply dodged. Known uses Known practitioners DOBBY2.jpg|Dobby Draco Malfoy TDH.png|Draco Malfoy GarrickOllivander.png|Garrick Ollivander 905poagoyle.jpg|Gregory Goyle PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter HermioneGranger.jpg|Hermione Granger Quirinus-Quirrel 458.jpg|Quirinus Quirrell Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin Ron Weasley.jpg|Ron Weasley Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Vincent Crabbe.jpg|Vincent Crabbe Merula Snyde Headshot.jpg|Merula Snyde Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall Felix Rosier.png|Felix Rosier HM friendships Penny Haywood.png|Penny Haywood Alastor Moody Profile.JPG|Alastor Moody COS-promo1.jpg|Gilderoy Lockhart Etymology The spell quite simply means "to flip someone onto their end". Behind the scenes *This jinx can be bought at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment in Diagon Alley . *In the films, Everte Statum and Rictusempra are used instead . *Every time Harry had this jinx used on him, it was because he had called the caster a coward. *A spellbook detailing how to cast this spell could be found in Ollivanders. *In the Harry can cast this spell on Flipendo Buttons to activate certain mechanisms such as lifting a portcullis or moving flying platforms. *In the film adaptations, Stupefy can have the same effects of Flipendo, knocking an opponent over or sending them flying through the air, though it can also simply render the target unconscious or sedated without exerting force on them. The spell also shares similarities with the Disarming Charm, Stunning Spell, Banishing Charm, and Impediment Jinx in its uses to knock down or send a target flying, sometimes to the extent of rendering a target unconscious. *In Hogwarts Mystery, the Knockback Jinx is covered in Charms class. This seems unusual, as defensive spells have not been shown as being part of the Charms curiculum, but Defence against the Dark Arts instead. Though jinxes, hexes and curses can be grouped together in a category called Dark Charms. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Maleficio rechazo fr:Sortilège du Repoustout pl:Flipendo ru:Флиппендо Category:Jinxes Category:Spells of known incantation